listfandomcom-20200216-history
Toa (Bionicle)
In the fictional Bionicle universe certain Matoran (workers and villagers) are destined to become Toa; heroic warriors of great strength and power. It is Toa who defend the Matoran when they cannot defend themselves. They usually work together in teams, with one member representing an elements, although they do not always agree with each other. Each Toa has near-complete control over their element, and can access the powers of the more powerful Great Kanohi Masks. As the Bionicle universe is based around a line of action figures, most Toa have appeared in their action figure. There were once as many as 3,000 Toa in existence, but as of the time of the Toa Inika their numbers are down to 50.Tiny Bit on 2007 at BZPower forums, post #1 The Toa Hagah have since returned to active service,Gali Nuva's Blog #6 at BionicleStory.com raising this number to 57. Currently, after Matoro's death and Toa Krakua's existence in the story, and with Tuyet's revival, the number remains 57. History Toa have been around for most of the universe's existence. The first ever Toa was Helryx, a Toa of Water. Though she exhibited most of the traits of a Toa of Water, she had a temper and could be stubborn. Though most Toa were once Matoran, it is known that the Toa Mata and Helryx came into being as Toa. Although Toa are, as a rule, heroes, there are some traitors to the code. Toa Nidhiki betrayed Metru Nui to the Dark Hunters. He was later mutated into an insectoid being who served the Dark Hunters. Another traitorous Toa was Tuyet, a Toa of Water. She was part of Lhikan's team. She was corrupted by an artifact from her homeland, the Nui Stone, and wished to use its power to rule the universe. She came close to succeeding, and was narrowly stopped by Toa Nidhiki. She was banished to the Pit, and died in that place. The Toa are still in operation today, even with Makuta's takeover of the Universe. Toa Teams Toa Mata/Toa Nuva Toa Metru/Toa Hordika Toa Inika/Toa Mahri Toa Hagah Toa Mangai Toa Mata/Toa Nuva The chosen guardians of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, destined to awaken him if he would ever fall. In his honor, they were known as the Toa Mata, six Toa warriors. After their transformation in energized protodermis, they became the Toa Nuva, with improved armor, weaponry, and masks. They then added the suffix "Nuva" to their name, and masks. After donning Artakha's Adaptive Armor, they were able to master any environment with its ability to adapt to the current situation. Tahu, Gali, and Onua dispatched themselves to the Karda Nui swamps, while Lewa, Kopaka and Pohatu left for the skies to rescue the Av-Matoran. They succeeded in their ultimate quest to awaken Mata Nui, unaware that Makuta had taken over his body. They now lead a resistance movement against that same being, with at least one of the teams (Tahu's)almost captured. That same exact team is now heading to Daxia to destroy the last energized protodermis source that is producing Teridax's Rahkshi. Tahu's team has been known as the Mistika, in the Matoran language translating to "spirits of the swamp", with their armor adapting to a swamp environment with aerial capabilities armed with Nynrah Ghost Blasters. Kopaka's team also received a Matoran term, "spirits of the skies", or Phantoka, armed with Midak Skyblasters. Tahu The Toa of Fire and the leader of the Toa Nuva, Tahu initially demanded fierce loyalty to his command, discarding others' own opinions and ignoring them altogether, plunging them into dangerous tasks. As such, his team merely acknowledged him as a leader, but did not respect them. His aggression after arriving on Mata Nui was easily brought to surface, causing him to almost drive himself to madness with the burdens of his amnesia. Toa Mata Tahu's weapons included a Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding, and a Fire Sword to channel his Fire element. Like his fellow Toa Mata, he collected five other Kanohi and went to Kini-Nui for a Golden Kanohi, containing the powers of the Kanohi Hau, Akaku (X-Ray Vision), Kaukau (Underwater Breathing), Miru (Levitation), Kakama (Speed), and Pakari (Strength). Tahu's appearance in this form is dominantly red with orange legs and arms. Toa Nuva Tahu's weapons included a Kanohi Hau Nuva, the Nuva Mask of Shielding. His Fire Sword transformed into two Magma Swords, which served to channel his Fire element or serve as a lava or surfboard. He collected five Kanohi Nuva to store at Ta-Suva, but were lost when Ta-Koro sank after a Rahkshi attack. Tahu Nuva's appearance unchanged from his Toa Mata form, but now wore silver shoulder and chest armor. In Bionicle: Mask of Light, he first saves Takua from a big lava wave and brings him back to Jaller. He is so worried that his place is disappearing because of the Rahkshi. The scratch on his mask remarks that it's dangerous poison. Gali tries to touch it, but he pushes her hand down and seriously thinks that his place is gone. Even with the poisonous scratch on his mask, he tries to shield himself, but it fails. When attacked by the Rahkshi of Anger, Kurahk, his poison spirit gets worse. He has been frozen by Kopaka and taken to a safe place where he needs to get healed. And meanwhile, being unfrozen, his wrists are bound in Gali's Aqua Axes and his ankles are tied up in Lewa's green vine. After he has been healed, he admits that he's in her debt. Later on, he teams up with all the other Toa to protect Jaller and Takua from the Rahkshi and they combine a big colorful force field to keep them from being attacked. He is voiced by Scott McNeil (EN) and Akio Ohtsuka (JP). Once he gained Adaptive Armor, his armor shifted in the Swamp of Secrets, gaining a Nynrah Ghost Blaster, and Rotating Blades which could also serve as a shield.http://bionicle.lego.com/en-us/story/bios/mistika/ToaTahu.aspx, Lewa The Toa Nuva of Air, Lewa is at peace with the skies and jungle of Le-Koro, flying upon its thick flora. Passive, Lewa is often eager to face his Toa responsibilities with carelessness, considering the entire ordeal of a fight as an "adventure". Cheery and light-hearted, he has no bounds. After briefly being controlled by the Bohrok krana, he learned to take his urgent role as not just a game, his will renewed to never again underestimate threats. Lewa Nuva is armed with the Kanohi Miru, Mask of Levitation. As a Toa Mata, he was armed with an Axe, later transformed to Air Katanas. As a Phantoka, he is armed with an Air Saber, and a Midak Skyblasterhttp://bionicle.lego.com/en-us/story/bios/phantoka/Lewa%20Nuva.aspx. In Bionicle: Mask of Light, he is the Toa Nuva first met by Jaller, Takua and Pewku and the only one not effected by the Rahkshi. He is also a creature tamer. He calls the other Toa Nuva and his creatures brothers and sisters and Jaller the fire spitter. His famous catchphrase is "Wind Fly!" He can also use vines to tie the rogue up like he just does on Grahlok the Ash Bear and the poison-possessed and angry Tahu in those everseen segments. He insists that he will fly with the Matoran so he summons the Gukko bird and puts them on its back and then they all fly to the edge of Ko-Koro. He leaves them by flying east to Ta-Koro and convinces Tahu that they have the same hearts. He takes Takua and Pewku for a flying ride in the sky with the escape of the Rahkshi and tells him to warn Jaller. Then he flies toward Kopaka, Gali and the frozen Tahu and they all flee from Onu-Koro which crumbles. Together, he and Kopaka heal him with the combination of fire and ice powers to eliminate the angry spirit. Confronting the Rahkshi, he, Gali and Tahu surround the two Matoran to protect them. In order to kill Lerahk, Guurahk and Panrahk, Lewa and Tahu combine flying sand and fire into glass. He is voiced by Dale Wilson who also voiced the Turaga Onewa. Gali The Toa Nuva of Water, Gali is as cool as the waters of Ga-Koro's bays. Seeking to contain Tahu's aggression and protect the unity of the Toa Nuva, she takes her role as a Toa with the utmost importance, and is willing to protect any sentient being threatened by the evils of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Considering her peaceful lifestyle, she is an accomplished warrior against those who threaten her allies. Gali Nuva is armed with the Kanohi Kaukau, Mask of Underwater Breathing. As a Toa Mata, she was armed with hooks, which later transformed to Aqua Axes. She also has propellers for swimming underwater. As a Mistika, she is armed with a Nynrah Ghost Blaster with laser sightinghttp://bionicle.lego.com/en-us/story/bios/mistika/ToaGali.aspx. In Bionicle: Mask of Light, she is portrayed to have blue armor and Aqua Axes to match the rest of her body and is sometimes referred as "sister" by Tahu and Lewa. When she sees a seventh star in the sky, she begins meditating by glowing and floating. It has been disturbed by the Rahkshi who begin to wreak havoc of Mata Nui, so, she gets up to the surface on top of the waterfall witnessing the invasion, moves faster to the entrance of Ta-Koro to command the Matoran to make an escape attempt before the castle of Ta-Koro is terminated. When she attempts to attack the Rahkshi of poison Lerahk, she accidentally hits her brother Tahu at the same time who had been scratched by a poisonous effect. They escape from his poison and surf away. She convinces him that they must be able to be united. When she finds him poison-possessed and angry, she dodges his attack and then attacks him to tell him to remember who he is and his destiny before he gets frozen by Kopaka. She tells the other Toa Nuva to take Tahu to a safe place before Onu-Koro crumbles. She cuffs him with her Aqua Axes onto the rock so he will not fight them and reminds them that they have to do the healing powers, so after Lewa and Kopaka cure him with their weapons, she creates a sphere of water to wash the poison away and gets exhausted. Recharging her water power from the river, she then waits for Tahu to be normal and she accepts his confession. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Kopaka The Toa Nuva of Ice, Kopaka prefers the isolation and silence of Mount Ihu in Ko-Koro. Deputy of the Nuva, his modus operandi is to work alone, often despising the Matoran's virtue of unity, but his analytical side persuaded him to go against his will after realizing it was the only way to fight Teridax. Kopaka is armed with the Kanohi Akaku, Mask of X-Ray Vision. As a Toa Mata, he was armed with an Ice Sword, later transformed to dual Ice Blades, and an Ice Shield. As a Phantoka, he is armed with a Midak Skyblaster equipped with a Protosteel Blizzard Bladehttp://bionicle.lego.com/en-us/story/bios/phantoka/KopakaNuva.aspx. In Bionicle: Mask of Light, he first stands in fornt of the frozen Bohrok and absorbs the blizzard with his weapon in order to encounter Jaller and Takua. When he spots the three Rahkshi; Panrahk, Lerahk and Guurahk, he forces Jaller and Takua to move away, skis down the hill, has been temporarily knocked out, gets up, shoots them into the water with an icy attack and finishes them off by freezing the pond just before Panrahk struggles to reach his arm out. He then leaves Takua, Jaller and Pewku and joins the other Toa Nuva by entering Onu-Koro and freezing the poison-possessed and angry Tahu. Together, he and Lewa heal him with the combination of fire and ice powers to eliminate the angry spirit. After Gali washes the poison away and falls, he catches her to tell her that she's very good. He leaves her to find more company when she asks him questions. Before the final battle of the Rahkshi, jumping out of the ground, he brings up Pohatu and Onua to team up with him, Tahu, Gali and Lewa. After Kurahk and Vorahk are cuffed and hit, he finishes them off with his Ice Blades. He was initially voiced by Michael Dobson, but he is currently voiced by Steve Blum. Pohatu The Toa Nuva of Stone and the Leader of Toa Mata, Pohatu is regarded as one of the friendliest Toa. With Gali, he continues to hold the peace between the Toa, but unlike her, is ready to do so in a friendlier way that benefits all of his friends. Pohatu is armed with the Kanohi Kakama, Mask of Speed. As a Toa Mata, he is armed with Feet Additions, durable enough to smash through a boulder, later transformed into an even stronger form, and he gained dual Climbing Claws. As a Phantoka, he is armed with a Midak Skyblaster along with Twin Propellers which double as drillshttp://bionicle.lego.com/en-us/story/bios/phantoka/Pohatu%20Nuva.aspx. In Bionicle: Mask of Light, his drills can be used as an item for cuffing enemies. When he joined Tahu and Gali for the Kohlii game, he tries to cheer them up, but they can't help it. So after the game is over, he and Gali hit each other's fists to agree that Ga-Koro has won and tries to do the same thing with Tahu, but he's disappointed in it. Later on, as he states that he has to go to the north, he convinces him that he has to travel alone. As he went to Onu-Koro, he meets Onua and tells him about jobs. As he announces the Onu-Matoran that "the Mask of Light has been found", Takua riding on Pewku sadly enters this village. When the three more Rahkshi invade Onu-Koro, Pohatu and Onua team up to fight them off just before Onu-Koro is falling apart. He was initially voiced by Trevor Devall, but is now voiced by Jim Ward. Onua The Toa Nuva of Earth, Onua is very quiet, speaking only when he has something important to add. He is intelligent, wise, and the second strongest of the Nuva, behind Pohatu. A running gag has Onua saving people at the last moment, including catching Tahu as he was dropped from the sky, Lewa when his mask was infected (Infected masks make the wearer serve whichever Makuta infected it), and when Lewa was controlled by a krana. As a Toa Mata, his weapons were his hands, which sported large claws. When he became a Toa Nuva, he received dual Quake Breakers, and as a Mistika, he is armed with a Nynrah ghost blaster and a protosteel Multi-Resistant shieldhttp://bionicle.lego.com/en-us/story/bios/mistika/ToaOnua.aspx. In Bionicle: Mask of Light, Onua is visited by his friend Pohatu deep in the village of Onu-Koro. He mentions jobs that are very important. As Takua explains to Pohatu and Onua that he and Jaller split up after that they have met the Rahkshi, something happens to the village and when he sees the Rahkshi, he causes a rock pile attack with his hands. He was initially voiced by Scott McNeil, but is now voiced by Beau Billingslea. Rahaga/Toa Hagah The Rahaga/Toa Hagah's history dates back to prior the coming of the Toa Mata during the early stages of Makuta Teridax's plan. The guardians of Makuta Teridax, the Toa Team was made of six Toa chosen specifically in reward of their previous deeds. Given an elite status and unique armor that identified them as Hagah, or Guardians in the Matoran language, and thus were named the Toa Hagah.Farshtey, G (2007): Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated Edition", Scholastic. The Toa Hagah served Teridax on Destral, deceived and manipulated to destroy the rampant artificial Bohrok the Brotherhood created, which were initially considered by the Brotherhood as a potential weapon, unknown to the elitist faction. Eventually, this deception did not last long, and they rebelled against Teridax and the Brotherhood when they discovered that they had committed theft and stolen the Kanohi Avohkii. When four of their number were captured by the Brotherhood, Norik, and Iruini, whom for different reasons were not, and attempted a rescue, but were mutated by Roodaka into Toa Hagah-Rahkshi mutants named Rahaga. Escaping with their lives, they were given a fate worse than death, and could never be accepted into Matoran society as true heroes.Farshtey, G & Elliot, R (2005): "Comic 25: Birth of a Rahaga". The "Rahaga", accepting their fate, turned to enemies of their nemesis Roodaka, saving threatened Rahi from the threat of the Visorak, who were commanded by the Vortixx and her King, Sidorak. Educating themselves about Rahi, they also searched for the mythical Keetongu (which possessed the ability to cure those infected with Hordika venom) to aid in their quest. Fate would have it as the Visorak invaded Metru Nui, the Rahaga in tow.Farshtey, G (2007): "Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated Edition", under "Rahaga", p. 118. Arriving to rescue the Toa Metru, sent to their deaths, they informed them of their mutation by Hordika venom into Toa Hordika, educating them in their new forms and the possibility of a cure in Keetongu."Farshtey, G (2005): "Bionicle Adventures #7: "Web of the Visorak", Scholastic There, they helped the Toa Hordika when the Visorak took over Metru Nui. They were later transformed back into the Toa Hagah by Roodaka. They are now currently looking for Teridax on the behalf of the Order of Mata Nui. Norik Norik is the Toa Hagah of Fire, and the leader of the Toa Hagah, and was previously the Rahaga of Fire. In the discovery of the Brotherhood's rebellion, he allowed his team to become overconfident against their foes, paving the way for their capture. He, along with Iruini, was the only to escape the fate of his teammates, and teamed up with him to rescue them. Now changed to a Turaga-esque wise persona, he became cautious, but still preferred to lead psychically instead of verbally. He was also very concerned about Vakama's rapid primal transformation, and was the only one to escape capture once more when Vakama turned to the dark side with Roodaka. As a Rahaga, Norik was armed with a Rhotuka spinner with the Snare power, which tangled the limbs of a target. His Rahaga Staff could also be manipulated to distract his reptile Rahi prey (Norik specialized in the capture and study of these Rahi such as Furnace Salamanders) as he prepared to strike. As a Toa Hagah, he is armed with the Hagah's standard weapons: a spear, in the form of a Lava Spear which contained the power of Lava and could sap or increase the heat of its target, and a Rhotuka-Launching Shield with Rhotuka containing slow opponent power which weakened and slowed its target. He wore the Kanohi Pehkui, Great Mask of Diminishment, although it was in the shape of a standard Noble Kiril and not of a standard Great Pehkui. It was presented to him by enslaved Matoran working under threats from the Brotherhood of Makuta and is shaped like a Noble Kiril to honor a past hero. (That hero is not Dume) Other Toa Teams * First Toa Team: The first ever Toa team lead by Toa Lesovikk, it included Toa Nikila and several other Toa, all of the team, save for Lesovikk, were killed in a battle against a tribe of Zyglak, due to a fatal hesitation on Lesovikk's part * Toa Mangai: Lhikan's team of 11. Known members include Nidhiki, Tuyet and Naho. * Jovan's Team: Jovan's Toa Team. Known Members included a Toa who died using The Ignika, another who wore an Elda to help track the Ignika, and one who wore a Kanohi Olmak to help his team escape the Energy Storms (Later killed by Makuta Mutran and Makuta Tridax) * Toa Metru: Vakama's team of 6. Also included Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Nuju and Onewa. Currently the Turaga of Metru Nui along with Dume. Individual Toa Other prominent Toa include Krakua, and Helryx . Also see "Rahaga" , who were once the 'Toa Hagah' before getting mutated by Roodaka. Takanuva Takanuva was originally an Matoran named Takua. He was later hidden on Metru Nui during the Time Slip, and was later brought to Mata Nui. After being transformed into a Toa of Light by the Kanohi Avohkii,or the mask of light,he renamed himself Takanuva and fought Makuta Teridax. He later guarded Metru Nui in the Toa Nuva's absence, and fought the Frostelus. He later intercepted a dark presence in his mind and went after the culprit, the Dark Hunter codenamed "Dweller", who was assigned to the Metru Nui region to kill Takanuva, leaving the City of Legends open to Dark Hunter control. As he did, Makuta Icarax, under the orders of Teridax, dropped a Shadow Leech upon him (intended for Teridax's Matoran ally, Ahkmou), but was able to incinerate the leech with concentrated light, and fell unconscious. He was then told by Helryx, Krakua, and Brutaka to go to Karda Nui. Brutaka opened a portal, but due to the damaged state of his Kanohi Olmak, led to several dimensional journeys before arriving in Karda Nui. There, he found the Toa Nuva in the swamps with vital information and fought against the Makuta. He is voiced by Jason Michas who also did the voice of the Matoran Takua. Mata Nui According to leaked Summer 2009 images, Mata Nui will be appearing in Bara Magna as a Toa. Mata Nui is shown with a new shield tool, dubbed a "scarab shield" and a Thornax launcher. He wears a redesigned Mask of Life. He is, however, not considered a true Toa, as he only labeled himself as one, desiring to be recognized as a hero. Powers & Abilities All Toa have elemental powers, are able to perform Nova Blasts, (which is basically releasing all of the Toa's elemental energies at once) and 6 Toa can combine their elemental powers to create a Protodermis Seal. Toa are also able to use their Toa Power to heal and create Toa Stones, when a Toa has completed his or her destiny and used up all of his or her Toa Power, he or she becomes a Turaga. Weapons Zamor Spheres Zamor Spheres are transparent hollow spheres that are filled with gas, energy or liquid and fired from a Zamor Launcher. On contact with its target, the Zamor Sphere's solid exterior gives way to release its contents. Zamor Launchers Zamor Launchers are launching mechanisms to hold and fire Zamor Spheres. They were developed and manufactured by the Nynrah Ghosts. Toa Jovan was one of the first active users of the Zamor Launchers. They were later redesigned, and three prototypes were manufactured by the Nynrah Ghosts. The Dark Hunters Nidhiki, Krekka, and Lariska were able to steal the prototypes. Avak, a Piraka, would later craft six Launchers from the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters and use them against the native Matoran on Voya Nui. A group of Matoran was able to steal the Launchers and Velika constructed six for the Toa Inika, which had an extra cartridge so that the Toa Inika could fire more shots at once. Balta later constructed an additional Zamor Launcher to free the Toa Nuva, and when the Toa Inika were transformed to Toa Mahri, the Zamor Launchers were lost. Over the centuries, many models of Zamor Launchers existed. The earliest model was used by Toa Jovan. The Piraka used the standard model, and the Matoran and Toa Inika modified the Piraka's Launcher to hold four Zamor Spheres instead of one. Cordak Blasters Cordak Revolving Blasters are rotating six-shot projectile weapons developed by the Order of Mata Nui member, Hydraxon. It took its name from the Matoran word "Cordak", which translated, means "desolation". They are manufactured on Xia, and Hydraxon and the Maxilos robots were outfitted with them. After the Pit was destroyed, the Barraki stole Cordak Blasters from Hydraxon's cache, but were used by the Toa Mahri when they discovered them. Karzahni also discovered them and armed his Manutri with them. On the Toa Mahri's departure, Nuparu disassembled and studied the Cordak rockets. Thus, the Matoran were able to manufacture these rockets for the Toa's use in Metru Nui. Midak Skyblasters Midak Skyblasters are weapons added to the Toa Nuva's Adaptive Armor. They could fire spheres of light by absorbing light from their surroundings, thus were extremely effective against Makuta. However, prolonged use may plunge the user's nearby surroundings into darkness. They were named after a light loving Onu-Matoran named Midak. Nynrah Ghost blasters Nynrah Ghost blasters are weapons used by the Makuta and Toa Nuva. When used by Makuta, they take over any mechanical object they strike. This can be used to control the Toa Nuva's bodies. When used by the Toa Nuva, they shoot energy that takes the form of whatever the Toa Nuva think of (Chains of energy, spheres of energy, etc.) Controversy In 2001, Lego faced legal action by Māori activists from New Zealand for trademarking Māori words used in naming the Bionicle product range for use in the Matoran language, including the names of some Toa, and even the word "Toa" itself. Despite this, many of the names of the Toa from Māori language, were still kept, though Lego was careful in naming characters from then on. References es:Toa fr:Toa it:Toa (Bionicle) hu:Toa ja:トーア pl:Toa ro:Toa } Category:Comics articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction * Bionicle